As networks and related access technologies continue to proliferate, desktop workstations and servers are increasingly accessible over a variety of different networks. For example, desktop personal computers (PCs) may be configured to allow remote users to login over a network and access the PC.
While these remote access techniques may offer advantages, they also raise issues. For example, remote users may consume the resources of the system to which they are logged in, degrading overall performance of the system. In some instances, remote users may be malicious, and attempt to undermine the system to which they are logged. In other instances, the remote users may, at some times, be a nuisance to the operator of the system, and the operator may wish to deny access to the remote users at these times.
In light of these issues, opportunities exist for further improvement of remote access techniques. More specifically, users of systems to which remote users may connect may wish to monitor those persons who have remotely logged in to the system.